You Find Sympathy in the Most Unlikely People
by bittanybook
Summary: Arnolds going through a rough time. Guess who's there. Read and Review


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. If I did, I would be extremely happy. **_

_**A/N: This is a one shot. If enough people like it, I will change it into an actual story. I know it's kinda short, but I like it, so if you don't then don't get mad at me. Helga and Arnold are fifteen. **_

**You Find Sympathy in the Most Unlikely People**

**It was happening again. He felt sicker than sick. Nothing would ever pay off, never. Falling asleep would mean nightmares and he couldn't keep dreaming about his parents like this. Just because they hadn't returned yet, didn't mean anything. He was only fifteen. They will come back one part of his mind told him, but another claimed they were dead.**

**"Just leave me be." He said to himself. "I must be going crazy."**

**And then, he realized that nobody could help him or so he thought. What he didn't realize, however, was the blonde girl looking at him from his hiding place.**

**He was riding home when the images came back, so he decided to ride his bike to the beach a few miles from his home. Little did he know, he was being followed.**

**"Arnold." A voice whispered softly and sympathetically.**

**At first he thought he was imagining things until a warm hand touched his cold shoulder. Arnold whipped around as fast as he could until he caught sight of Helga G. Pataki.**

**"What do _you _want? To bully me in any way possible again. Probably to ridicule me on my parents. Right. I am right aren't I?" He yelled with the satisfaction of seeing her jump from the tone of his voice.**

**"No. I...wanted to know what you're doing out here in the cold." Helga's voice was barely above a whisper. "You shouldn't be down here. Near the water, I mean. Who knows what could go through your football headed brain of yours."**

**"What are you doing out here. And why do you care about me anyways?" Arnold's tone was back to normal again.**

**"I don't desire to have a discussion about it." Her tone of voice was filled with rage.**

**Suddenly, Helga ran up to Arnold and pulled him into a physically powerful embrace. She stood there for a long time tears streaming down her face.**

**As they parted, he saw her mouth form an 'I'm sorry.' At first, Arnold was bemused as he slowly smiled lightly.**

**"Helga, I have always known that you weren't a bad person, but why did it take so long for you to figure it out. I'm out here because I think I'm going crazy." He paused before continuing, "I keep arguing with myself whether my parents are really dead or not."**

**"I don't think you're crazy. If there is anyone that's crazy, it's me. I ran out on my parents and I have too many defensive walls. Besides, I already know that your grandma died. That must feel terrible." There were still tears, but now Arnold was crying as well.**

**The next thing Helga did surprised him. She slowly looked up at him then to his lips and extraordinarily quickly lifted her lips to his. She kissed him! Helga G. Pataki kissed her number one enemy. _( I'm jealous. I wish I could kiss Arnold. Hey Arnold, can I kiss you? Please? Gives Arnold big kiss on lips)_**

**Arnold had anticipated it to be bitter, connote, wounding and spiteful but instead It was supple, pleasing, appealing, attracting, alluring, welcoming... and warm. And so much more. Arnold was both surprised and touched. Don't forget shocked.**

**Arnold finally knew that he meant something to someone. He meant the world to one girl. His parents and his grandmother's death led him to see the true side of Helga. And he liked that side so much better than the bully side. **

_A/N: Please review and I will be happy. Oh, and so will Arnold and Helga. But if you don't Helga will kill me. Starts running franticly away from Helga. I knew I shouldn't have kissed Arnold, I knew it!!!!! Arnold!!!!!!!!!! Helga's trying to kill me, help me!!!!!! (Anyways, if you want to give Arnold a kiss on the lips too, that's too bad unless you review) Arnold's mine, ALL MINE!!!!! Oops, I think he heard me. Looks around nervously Gotta go. _


End file.
